


for the patch

by wordsfaiil



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Gay, M/M, Porn Mention, Rich's lisp, everythings gay, for the patch, michael mell is gay and jeremy heere is oblivious, rich is super bi and super passionate and i love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 08:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsfaiil/pseuds/wordsfaiil
Summary: Michael self-consciously walked through the gates of school feeling like he had a glowing sign pointed right at his shoulder yelling "HAVE YOU HEARD THE NEWS? IM INTO DUDES" (that actually sounded like a cool idea for a patch actually, maybe he'd have to make his own.) He felt a little bit sick with nerves, but he really needed to shove his shoulder in Jeremy's face right now. Vomiting could take a backseat.





	for the patch

Michael had finally finished sewing on the new patch onto the top of his hoodie sleeve and set down the needle and thread beside him to tie the thread off with a flourish and a satisfied smile. He slumped back comfortably in his beanbag, turned up his speakers volume another notch which spewed out The Specials and held the bright red (blood orange) hoodie out before him. 

He'd wanted a new patch to put on his favourite item of clothing for a while now, but struggled to find anything new. He had Pacman themed patches and his ethnicity patches (Filipino and Ecuadorean) and the racism activism patch and a Bob Marley one and technically all the other ones he could think of. Though, after a long time of thought and a sexual revelation that he'd finally accepted, he'd realised he was missing a big one: a gay pride patch. You could bet your ass he ordered one the minute he thought of it, he didn't even spare a look at his depleting bank balance, despite the fact he'd bought a new Apocalypse of the Damned game last week. That game had costed a hefty amount, but Jeremy's excited tremble in his voice and constant yapping about it was very convincing. Jeremy had been over most days after school since it got delivered to Michael's house and Michael certainly wasn't complaining. His bank might be though if he was in the negatives.

He hoped that Jeremy might be just as excited about this patch as he was, y'know, because he was basically outing himself to the whole world and Jeremy would probably light up like a Christmas tree like he always did when Michael revealed things he hadn't known about. Jeremy liked learning about him and something about that made Michael's stomach twist into a knot that wasn't quite uncomfortable, but something he didn't really want to be there. Jeremy was Very Straight and Michael was Very Not Straight. A bad combination.

Michael sighed and dropped the hoodie into his lap and tapped his fingers on his beanbag to the beat of the song. Tomorrow was gonna be a big day. He'd be wearing his signature hoodie with an obvious rainbow patch slapped up high on his left shoulder on top of his other flag patches. A huge big deal. He hoped he didn't get any shit for it, but it was something he was ready for if he did. He needed a boyfriend at some point you know, like, there is only so much gay porn you could watch before you decided you really actually wanted to make out with a real life boy. Not that he had a specific boy in mind. No siree.

\---------  
Michael self-consciously walked through the gates of school feeling like he had a glowing sign pointed right at his shoulder yelling "HAVE YOU HEARD THE NEWS? IM INTO DUDES" (that actually sounded like a cool idea for a patch actually, maybe he'd have to make his own.) He felt a little bit sick with nerves, but he really needed to shove his shoulder in Jeremy's face right now. Vomiting could take a backseat. Plus he'd scrubbed mud off of his white hi-tops recently which he'd acquired by dragging a drunk Jeremy across someones muddy lawn and into his car. Michael didn't need his stomach contents on them too.

He sped up the school's main steps and paused his music so he could take off his headphones and sling them around his neck. Troye Sivan blasted out of them for a second and Michael scoffed. Holy Moly, today was gonna be One Big Gay Day -he hoped, anyway.

Michael slowly pushed his way through the throng of students that surrounded him and made the long walk to the end of the main corridor and to the stairwell he and Jeremy met at before classes started. He craned his neck over the heads of students to look for a familiar mop of brown, awkwardly parted hair and just as awkwardly structured face. He saw the dorky space cat shirt first instead and grinned even before he got to him. He loved that damn shirt -at least that was one good thing the SQUIP had done for Jeremy.

"Hey, Jeremy!" Michael greeted him happily as he finally reached him and Jeremy's lost in thought face brightened up immediately. Michael's heart sped up considerably at the warm look and he thought ' _not the right time, bro_ ' to it. He huddled closer to his friend so that they could let students pass them by more easily as they spewed in every direction to get to their homerooms.

"Hey buddy, hows it hanging?" Jeremy gently put a friendly hand down on his shoulder, right by the patch. Michael's heart sped up faster again. 

"Oh. Oh yeah, I'm good!" Michael licked his lips and built up some courage, "I put a new patch on my hoodie last night-"

"Ooooh where?" Jeremy held Michael at arms length and scanned over the hoodie, his hand covered over the patch. To be honest, Jeremy's arms were so long and gangly like the rest of his body, that he probably needed a telescope to see all the patches because he was so far away. It was just like Jake and his bean pole legs...or maybe Rich was just really short in comparison as they were always stood together. Yeah, maybe Rich was just short. Michael's back hit a student who swore at him as they got pushed into the stairwell wall. Michael mumbled an apology back at them.

"Um." Michael laughed awkwardly at Jeremy, "Right here, buddy." he softly pushed Jeremy's hands off his shoulders and pointed at the patch. He watched the boys expression eagerly....any minute now...

Jeremy smiled and Michael sighed in relief, but his stomach burst into butterflies. "A rainbow? That's cool!"

Michael's brow furrowed a little. Did...did Jeremy not realise what it meant? "Yeah, a rainbow."

"It look's great! Goes well with the other bright stuff, y'know." He poked at the colourful Pacman ghosts and then to the Nasa patch on his chest. Michael wondered if Jeremy could feel his heart beating wildly beneath it.

"Oh yeah, yeah. I thought so too." Michael finally answered and scratched at his head, disappointed. Okay, how in the heck was he going to be more obvious? Stitch a huge ass patch onto his front saying " **JEREMY HEERE, YOU OBLIVIOUS BUFFOON, I AM GAY AND NEED YOU TO KNOW** "?

Michael followed Jeremy to homeroom with his shoulders slumped and a frown on his face. 

 

\------

"Gaaaaaay!" Rich had cupped his hands round his mouth and yelled it down the mostly empty corridor and Michael new it was a comment aimed at him as they made eye contact. He wasn't hurt by it at all though, because hell yeah, Rich, you're spot on and also bless you for realising.

"Shut up, Rich!" Jenna elbowed him in the chest, her eyes glued to her iphone screen as the two of them walked towards Jeremy and Michael who were stood by Michael's locker. They met there most days before lunch so they could walk to their table together and meet with the rest of their friends. Michael leaned casually on the lockers with his locker door open which had a photo of Freddie Mercury freshly taped to the inner door of it. Subtle hints, seeing as the obvious hint wasn't working for Jeremy. Nothing like having a bi-icon doing the work for you. (That could also apply to Rich, actually.)

"God, you'd think without the SQUIP, Rich might stop doing that kinda thing." Jeremy huffed and closed Michael's locker door for him, "It's not cool." He picked at a fruit sticker stuck to the front of it. Michael had stuck it there last year after he went through a phase of eating a billion apples a day for no reason at all. Kinda like his Ketchup Slushie phase that had been ongoing for a good few months.

"It's whatever." Michael shrugged and smiled. He almost wanted to yank open his locker and let Freddie take the stage again, but he'd already grabbed his Science textbook and a cereal bar from it, "I don't mind." He'd have to settle for Rich then.

Jeremy raised an eyebrow and turned his head over his shoulder to watch Rich and Jenna finally meet them. Michael swallowed tightly as he saw his best friend still had Rich's scruffily scrawled ' **BOYF** ' on the top of his backpack 

Rich jabbed Michael's shoulder with a stubby, wrinkled and scarred finger and then smirked knowingly, "Cool patch, bro." His height made him so that his eyes were level with the patch and Michael wondered if he'd passed him already today and not noticed. That boy was so short he could appear just about anywhere without you realising it. Hopefully all the other short kids at school had noticed the patch too -maybe he'd get a cute height difference boyfriend

Michael grinned, amused and gladly played along, "Thanks, bro. It's a rainbow."

"It sure ith. Very nicth, very gay." he lisped. Jenna looked up from her iphone for a second to assess the situation, then not finding it more interesting than Twitter, looked down to her phone again. Her phone clicked away as she typed out a tweet at a fast pace and Michael wondered if she was actually broadcasting a message about his patch. For once, Jenna posting gossip wouldn't be a bad thing, because then at least Jeremy would see it; he liked to catch up on the school drama and Jenna Rolan's Twitter was the place to go for it. Then you could count on Brooke and Chloe to push the info around the entire school and even the ones the next town over. Oh boy, Michael would be spoilt for choice of a boyfriend. 

"Rich! Gay is not an insult!" Jeremy snapped, his voice squeaked like an angry pre-teen.

"Dude, did you forget I'm bi or...?" Rich raised an eyebrow and pulled a hand through his red streaked hair. A wristband in the bi-pride flag colours was strapped around his wrist, guiding your attention away from the slowly fading burn scars. Jake had bought it for him a month or so ago and presented it to him in front of the squad in the lunch hall. Jeremy certainly knew what those colours meant, so why in the heck did he not realise the meaning behind the most popular and well known lgtbqa+ themed flag? 

"Well!-" Jeremy spluttered and yanked at his bag straps, "Michael isn't and neither am I so...so it's not cool!"

"Ith that so?" Rich winked at Michael.

"Tooootally." Michael nodded back and suppressed a laugh by biting the inside of his cheek.

They all stood there looking at each other in silence for a moment before Jenna pocketed her phone and piped up, "Are we going to get cheesy fries or what?"

They made their way to the cafeteria and Michael mentally prepared himself for an onslaught of gay jokes, both to prepare his self-esteem for an attack and also for Jeremy's metaphorical lightbulb to appear above his oblivious head.

They all collected up their cheesy fries from the cafeteria and then dropped themselves into their respective seats: Rich opposite Jake, Jenna opposite Christine, Brooke opposite Chloe and Jeremy opposite Michael. They all greeted each other with fist bumps and "hey"s and Michael smiled to himself. He was glad these guys were finally cool with him and he knew they'd be just as cool about his sexuality. He just needed one of them to comment on it so-

There was suddenly a huge, over exaggerated gasp that could only belong to Chloe and the squad who had begun a steady conversation looked towards her. Her eyes were wide and directed at Michael's arm, "Is that what I think it is?!"  
All eyes went to Michael and he squirmed slightly under their gaze, he wasn't used to so much direct attention and he fiddled nervously with his headphone cord.

"Oh my gosh, wait!" Jenna got her phone out and fumbled with it so much that it fell with a gross _splat_ noise into her cheesy fries. Christine scrambled to grab it out and passed it to her, her eyes lit up and staring at Michael. 

"Holy fuck dude, are you gay?!" Jake leaned over to look closer at his patch.

"I called it!" Brooke clapped her hands together and Christine bounced up and down in her seat with delight, hands completely covered in processed cheese yet tucked up under her chin.

"Gaaaaaay." Rich repeated again and slapped Jake a hi-five and winked at Michael like he had earlier.

Michael's mouth bursted into a smile and he let out a giggle. There was a familiar spluttering sound and they all turned to Jeremy who was as red as a firetruck and looked very, very confused. 

"Jeremy? Are you okay?" Christine asked tentatively and she looked warily between Michael and Jeremy. She all thought what they were all thinking...was Jeremy suddenly homophobic now that he knew his best friend was gay? Rich's eyes narrowed.

"Jer?" Michael asked softly and fiddled with his plastic spork with one hand and his headphone cord with the other.

Jeremy's mouth opened and closed for a moment and squeaked, "Why are you all calling him gay?!" 

They all shared a look that said ' _really?_ ' and Rich took the initiative after a confirmed look with Michael. "Jeremy, my buddy, Michaelth's rainbow patch isth not justh any ordinary rainbow patch-"

Jeremy's mouth fell open "Wait a minute!" he gaped at Michael who squirmed in his seat, "Like, I thought you just liked the colours!"

Michael snorted, "Jeremy, I'm gay as shit."

_There was a mumbled "Never thought I'd see the day he said that" from Jake._

Jeremy flung his arms about for a moment "Oh god. Okay. I'm so stupid."

"Just a bit" Michael shrugged. "You cool with it?"

Jeremy looked offended and pressed a hand to his chest, "You're seriously asking me that? You're my best friend! Of course I am!"

A collective sigh of relief.

Michael didn't think his smile could get any bigger than the others he'd had today, but he gave such a blinding one that Jenna immediately snapped a photo. Michael had the best smile, second to Rich whose tooth gap was super endearing and adorable.

Jeremy made a small and soft noise that meant he hadn't finished speaking and they all listened eagerly, Jenna had her phone raised up at him, probably live recording. "Uh, um. Maybe I should um, get myself one."

"WAIT A FUCKIN' MOMENT!" Rich yelled and his whole body posture turned into that of Spongegar. 

Jeremy shushed him and turned even redder and Michael's heart thumped furiously, he nudged his glasses up his nose -an anxious tick. "Um, what do you mean?"

"I mean, like..." Jeremy gestured and then flopped his hands down and turned to the squad and said very simply: "I'm bi."

"HELL YEAAAAAAAAH SON!" Rich leapt up to do a victory dance beside the table. Jake looked at him fondly with a cheesy smile on his face (not the actual cheese.)

The squad all fell into giggles and Michael gave Jeremy a look that said ' _dude i'm so proud of us! also, can we kiss?_ '

Okay maybe that last part was Michael. 

Jeremy patted his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> when will i stop writing vague boyf riends shit posts and start on the next chapter of my treebros fic ? probably never
> 
> also idk why Michael would b listening to The Specials, but i was like okay if he's into Reggae he'd probably listen to Ska too and i scrambled back into my thirteen year old past and picked a Ska band at random
> 
> i got some of the patch ideas from looking at Scribs' (cryptidsp00n on tumblr) art !!!
> 
> \-----  
> i might write some richjake soon bc ao3 is severely lacking in it what in the fuck 
> 
>  
> 
> follow my tumblr kiddos: w0rdsfail
> 
> -Gabe


End file.
